1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible seat for a motor vehicle having a seat portion which can be raised and a back portion which can be folded down in simultaneous movements, which is used for increasing the useful volume of the luggage compartment.
For this kind of seat, use is made of a connecting bar which is pivotally connected to the seat portion and to the back portion for ensuring simultaneous movements of the back and seat portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with one prior art seat which is disclosed in French Pat. No. 2,420,445, a link member which is pivotally connected at one end to the floor of the vehicle about a transverse axis is connected by its other end to a second transverse axis member which is fixed to the seat portion, thus permitting the seat portion to be raised while the connecting bar is pivoted about a transverse axis member which is fixed with respect to the back portion and a transverse axis member which is fixed with respect to the seat portion.
When, in the position of use of the seat, the pivot axis of the connecting bar connecting it to the seat portion is below the plane defined by both the pivot axis of the link member connecting it to the floor and the pivot axis of the connecting bar connecting it to the back portion, the movement of folding down the back portion cannot be communicated to the seat portion. Conversely, the return movement of the back portion is not entirely communicated to the seat portion so that the latter cannot return to its initial position of use.